Sweet Dreams
by noirlupo7
Summary: Raven tries to get some sleep which forces Apple to look deeper at herself, It might end up to be more then they ever expected.


Raven had a long day of classes she was looking forward to just resting her head on her bed before she started on her thrownwork. Since it was friday she was happy that she could just relax maybe message Maddie and Cerise to hang out at the bookend cafe tomorrow then have them help her with some songs she was working on, Maddie always had strange but fun lyrics for her to add and Cerise had a good ear for the notes, She couldn't help but chuckle at that comment.

She covered her mouth as she yawned stopping in front of her door, she was about to open it when she stopped and heard singing from behind them. Threw her tired face she smiled, "Apple's home" she always liked Apples singing when there was a time and place for it.

She walked in and closed the door behind her, "Honey I'm home" she said jokingly as slouched her shoulders walking towards her bed, "Raven your back, how was your day" Apple said with an enthusiastic tone. Through another yawn she answered "Fine fine, just long." without looking at Apple she made her way to her bed dropped her bag and took of her shoes and collapsed on her bed, she hoped with that Apple would know to let her rest. With her head laying on her pillow she felt at peace but she felt something was off.

"Yes Apple what is it?" she said as without opening her eye's, Apple still with a smile was only a little surprised that Raven knew she was close by her bed. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me today it's been forever after since we had done anything, what with all the classes and the studying, granted we do have classes together and room with each other but I was thinking something more fun." As Apple spoke Raven grew somewhat annoyed, "Apple I love you but I'm very tired and I would like to get at least a little rest." Apple could hear the tone in her voice and was a little saddened by it, Raven half opened her eyes and looked up at Apple. She sighed feeling a little bad about it so she closed her eyes again "I'm sorry Apple we can definitely hang out after my nap we can go grab some dinner my treat." she could feel Apple start to bright up again and that brought her some peace.

Apple started to sing again this time in a lullaby fashion for Raven, it was sweet of her, Raven thought as she was drifting off into a peaceful slumber when she felt pressure on one side of the bed as though someone sat on one side as the singing continued she felt a hand brush her hair she didn't mind since it was Apple it was ok. She felt happy about it, she was about to pass out when she felt something soft touch her cheek and she noticed the singing had stopped. It confused her for a moment she didn't know what to think, she assumed she was imagining it just part of a dream but she recognised Apple's perfume, a scent she was all too familiar with. She felt a warm blush grew on her face, she knew Apple was still sitting on her bed as she still felt what she knew now was lips, Apple's lips, as they pulled away Raven reached for Apples hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Have a nice rest Raven" Apple said giving a squeeze back as she continued smiling. Apple tried to get up but was surprised when Raven was still holding on "Ah Raven, are you still awake?" she didn't get an answer at first instead she was pulled back onto the bed. "Stay a little longer" Raven said in a groggy quiet tone, Apple was surprised by the sudden pull as Raven placed her arm around her. Apple blushed and was confused she had cuddled and slept in the same bed with many of her friends, Briar mostly, but she felt that this was different. Apple noticed that Raven was soundly asleep 'Did she do that on purpose' Apple thought as she wanted to get up and move but found herself struggling to do so. She felt numb, all she could do was look at the raven haired beauty that laid in front of her.

She stared up and down Raven's sleeping face and drew her eyes to her lips which reminded her of when she was asleep from the poison apple only to be awakened by Darling which truth be told still confused her. She didn't know how to feel about it, what it meant for her? and what it meant to her? Apple leaned closer to Raven till their lips ghosted over eachothers a blush forming across Apple's face, she could smell Ravens perfume or what was left of it from her long day along with her natural scent with she didn't mind. She was about to seal the space between their lips when she heard Raven whisper "Apple", Apple was startled and leaned back just enough to place her free hand over her mouth in surprise a deeper blush formed over her face "Raven I didn't mean to disturb you I was just…" befor she could finish she felt Ravens grip tighten more pushing Apple in closer. Apple was surprised and froze for a moment unsure of what to do or think. She noticed though that raven was fully sound asleep so gingerly she placed her head just under Raven's chin and decided it was time to just get comfy and rest her head from the thoughts and deal with them when they both woke up. "Sweet Dreams Raven."


End file.
